The present invention relates generally to urine collecting devices and, more specifically, to a new and improved urine specimen collecting device for collecting a urine specimen from men or women that can be used at home, hospitals or doctors office. The device resembles a shower cap having apertures, one aperture has an elastomeric band for engaging a toilet seat and another aperture has fastening means for attaching a specimen collecting cup thereunder and another aperture for overflow.
The shower cap shaped device is stretched over a toilet seat extending into the toilet forming a water proof funnel within the bowl of the toilet that drains into the specimen cup which is secured in its respective position at the vortex of the funnel by means of a plurality of elastomeric fasteners.
When the urine has been collected, the device is removed from the toilet seat and the collection cup is released from the elastomeric retaining straps and covered to prevent contamination.
There are other urine collecting devices designed for specimen collection. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,127,151 issued to William Alford on Feb. 2, 1915.
Another patent was issued to Gerald La Gorce et al. on Aug. 6, 1957 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,426. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,840 was issued to Goldie Presseisen on Nov. 6, 1962 and still yet another was issued on May 5, 1964 to Edward Hill as U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,403.
Another patent was issued to Frank Ott on Mar. 24, 1970 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,781. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,433 was issued to Leonard Brockman on Nov. 17, 1970. Another was issued to Pearl Slover on May 1, 1984 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,235 and still yet another was issued on July 26, 1988 to Charlotte Booth-Cox as U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,086.
Another patent was issued to Mark Bressler et al. on Sep. 15, 1992 as U.S. Pat. 5,146,637. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,972 was issued to Jacob Cloete Venter on Nov. 28, 2000. Another was issued to Stingley et al. on Apr. 10, 2001 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,698 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 19, 2002 to Webb et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 6,358,477.
This invention relates to a sanitary closet and has for its principal object the production of a simple and efficient means for directing excreta and feces into a sack carried thereby, without danger of any of this refuse being lost, whereby the spreading of infectious diseases is prevented.
A disposable bag toilet, comprising: a seat-supporting rim and supporting means for said rim, a seat connected to the back of said rim by a hinge, a bag having two normally open top and having adjacent its upper edges draw string means having two string ends which close the bag when pulled in opposite directions, the upper edges of said bag being held between said rim and seat when the seat is down, the ends of said draw strings being fastened to said seat at a point spaced from said hinge and there being means on said rim guiding said draw string in movement in opposite directions as they are pulled in raising the seat, whereby the draw strings close said bag when the seat is raised.
An inflatable bed pan comprising in combination, an inflatable member having a central cavity disposed therein, a disposable member having an outer flange adapted to rest on the upper surface of said inflatable member, a first closing string slidably arranged within the periphery of said outer flange, a lower compartment for excrement adapted to depend within said cavity, said lower compartment having an open upper end and a closed lower end, an inwardly extending lip integrally contoured at 30 said upper end, and a second closing string slidably arranged peripherally of said inwardly extending lip.
In an adult urine specimen collector, in combination, an elongated generally elliptical deeper at one end than at the other including an outwardly extending lip around the top thereof terminating in end extensions to accommodate manual holding thereof at each end, a generally vertical spout extending downwardly from said bowl at the deep end thereof including a diagonally upwardly disposed horn thereon; and a urine specimen bag closed except for an aperture through one side near the top thereof removably hung on said horn in suspended depending relationship over said spout with said spout and said horn disposed in said bag through said aperture therein.
A specimen-collecting receptacle for use in association with a toilet bowl comprising a generally dish-shaped body of such size and shape as to effectively close the opening of the toilet bowl when in normal operative position thereon for receipt of the whole of a specimen discharged into the toilet bowl opening, bracket means extending oppositely outwardly from the said body and adapted to extend in supportive engagement with a horizontal top surface of the toilet bowl edge to support the receptacle in the toilet bowl opening, each of the said bracket means comprising a downwardly-extending part engaging a corresponding vertical inner edge of the toilet bowl to locate the receptacle in register therewith, the body when in said normal operative position having in the bottom portion thereof a downwardly-extending well like portion of substantially smaller horizontal cross-section than the remainder of the body, the well-like portion decreasing progressively in cross-section to be of substantially smaller cross-section at its bottom end than at its top end to permit accurate measure at the bottom end of small quantities of specimen, the portions of the body wall which extend between the body opening and the said well-like portion being steep-sided to provide for movement under gravity of a specimen entering the of the bottom of the well-like portion, and graduation indicia at least on the well wall portion to be visible to an operator looking downwards into the receptacle.
The present invention discloses a feces strainer for use in easily and simply collecting a stool specimen, and is characterized by its ability to pass liquid constituents while retaining semisolid and solid constituents in a substantially nonadhesive manner so as to-facilitate the removal of solid feces specimen constituents from the strainer. In a preferred form, the feces strainer comprises a shallow receiving bag having a strainer means at the bottom taking the form of netting material made of a substantially liquid-impervious plastic fiber material, thus facilitating the washing, sterilization, and quick drying thereof, and also the previously mentioned, nonadhesive functional characteristics thereof with respect to solid and semisolid feces specimen constituents. In a preferred form the netting material may be made of a double layer configuration having slightly offset and thus effectively size-reduced, complete through-apertures through the double layers thereof, thus producing the effect of a filtering material having very small apertures while being made of a relatively inexpensive, easily obtained double layer form of netting material with each layer having substantially larger apertures. The strainer is provided with means for mounting it easily and simply on any of several different forms of conventional feces-receiving chambers to facilitate the stool collecting use therefor.
A stool specimen collector for collecting a medical patient""s feces for laboratory examination and test, the collector having a substantially impervious receptacle with a pair of side straps having an adhesive surface portion for contact adhesion to the top surface of a conventional toilet seat, the container being suspend below the toilet seat and above the surface of the toilet water, position to catch and retain a fecal specimen.
A disposable receptacle for receiving bodily waste, comprising of a fluid permeable inner layer and in impermeable outer layer, with an absorbent outer layer, with an absorbent layer in between, and a rim portion with fastening means to attach the receptacle so it depends downwardly through the hole in a bed pan or toilet trainer.
A hands-free female and male urine collection apparatus has a body with connected side, front, rear and bottom wall, with the side and front walls inclined inwardly. Portions of the bottom wall are inclined downwardly from the front wall towards the back wall and opposed portions of the bottom wall are inclined downwardly and inwardly from the side walls. The bottom wall terminates in a funnel shaped drain having a depending outlet. An adapter depends from the bottom wall and includes a flange to slidably receive a flanged cup. A plurality of right angularly related mount strips or other mount device extends radially outward from the body and are adapted to supportably bear upon a toilet bowl.
A urine sampling device (1) which facilitates urine sampling of female and infirm patients which is adapted to be associated with a toilet bowl (2) to collect a sample while the patient passes urine while seated on the toilet, wherein the urine sampling device (1) comprising an elongated trough member having a width substantially greater than its depth to define a generally pan-like trough, the trough member being fitted at a first end thereof with an attachment formation (3) by means of which the device (1) may in use be mounted in the toilet bowl (2) so that the trough member extends at a suitable angle to the horizontal so as to intercept a stream of urine being passed by a patient seated on the bowl (2), and also so as to minimize splashing of such urine onto the patient, the device (1) further including a urine sample collecting arrangement (4, 5).
A urine collection kit includes a flexible mounting strip positioned atop the toilet bowl rim for clamping thereto by the toilet seat. A plastic bag is attached to the mounting strip and depends into the toilet bowl upon strip clamping. Urine flow is directed towards a collection cup releasably seated within a port in the bottom of the bag. Adjacent the port are a plurality of slots and a second discharge port for passage of urine overflow therethrough to preclude urine back splash onto a seated patient. The second discharge port includes a tube depending below the cup to preclude urine flow thereon. The front portion of the bag includes additional slots allowing for a collapsed storage position.
A collection device (10, 50) for urine samples in which a support (14, 56) is received on a seat of a commode. The support includes a funnel (16, 52) that depends from a first edge of the support about a perimeter thereof and tapering inwardly defines an open distal end (18, 52) opposed to the first edge. A collection cup (24, 60) is removably attached to the distal end of the funnel. The collection cup, being disposed inwardly of a commode with the support received on a seat thereof, receives a urine specimen from a patient occupying the commode and the collection cup, being detached from the funnel, carries the sample for analysis while the remainder of the collection device is disposed of.
While these urine sample collectors may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a urine specimen collecting device that the collecting of urine specimens from men or women can be used at home, hospitals or doctors office.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urine specimen collecting device that an elastomeric shower cap shaped device is stretched over a toilet seat forming a funnel within the bowl of the toilet.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a urine specimen collecting device that the elastomeric device is stretched over a toilet seat and funnels within a toilet bowls interior.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a urine specimen collecting device that the funnel portions lowest point provides elastomeric means for attaching a specimen collecting cup.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a urine specimen collecting device that a urine collecting cup is provided and is attached to the lower portion of the funnel by means of an elastomeric fastener.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by proving a new and improved urine specimen collecting device for the collecting of urine specimen from men or women that can be used at home, hospitals or doctors office having an elastomeric member, resembling a shower cap for engaging a toilet seat with a pair of apertures with one aperture having fastening means for attachment of a specimen collecting cup.
The shower cap shaped device is stretched around a toilet seat forming a funnel within the bowl of the toilet that drains into the specimen cup which is secured in its respective position at the vortex of the funnel by means of a plurality of elastomeric fasteners.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiment in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.